


Just For You(只为你)

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五十周年，DW剧组的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You(只为你)

只为你

 

CUT！  
“谢谢，”  
伴随着最后一个镜头的完成，the time of the doctor拍摄全部完成了，Matt看了看tardis，低下头给tardis操作台深深的一个吻，他从地上捡起自己的领结，转过身，看了看tardis，接着走出了tardis。这是他最后一次在tardis里面了，此时一个身影恍惚间出现在自己的面前，是David。

part One  
记忆像时间领主一样展开，胶片似的的记忆回到了几个月前。  
那是the day of the doctor 的最后一个镜头拍摄完毕，Matt看着旁边的David终于露出了笑容，John Hurt走过来紧紧的搂着两个孩子“孩子们，你们真的很棒啊。”  
Steven Moffat走过来和三个人紧紧的握住手。在与其他人一一握了握手后  
Matt 与David走到走进tardis坐在椅子上，  
“这可能是我最后一次出现在tardis里面了。”  
Matt发现David面容虽然微笑，但是略微感到忧郁。“come on，时隔这些年Baker这次不也是会来了吗？也许60周年，70周年你都会回来的。记得Mcgann说过，这部剧的魅力不就是在这里吗？无论什么时候人们都会记住你的。”  
David露出了轻松的笑容。  
Matt继续说：“而且我们还是有机会再见面的，后期的各种各样的活动还等着我们呢！”  
“接下来可有我们忙的了。”David从椅子上站起来，用打趣的语气说：“因此，那么让我们在下一个十周年相聚在tardis里面吧。”接着紧紧的给他一个深深的拥抱。说着David朝着门口走了走去，刚走到门口，转过身了，深情的看了看tardis，又拍了拍门，就消失了，Matt看着David离开的背影，不自觉的内心也有一丝伤感，终究有一天自己也会离开tardis的，虽然说三年前自己是去为了Sherlock而试镜的，却没有想到自己成了Doctor。他兴奋的立刻给父亲打了电话告诉他这一激动的消息。  
随后，他从来没有想到他会收到前任Doctor的信。tardis蓝上面写着自己永远都不能忘记的名字——David Tennant。  
当时他正在接受BBC的采访，他知道每一个接任doctor的人都将会收到媒体的关注，自己也不例外。他一直都很欣赏Tannant。他一直认为他是一个很优秀的演员。  
“亲爱的matt，很高兴……”  
看着信中的内容，本来就很激动的他更加喜悦了。真心很希望与他合作一部剧。  
“我不想走。”Matt轻声说道，

Part Two  
“喂，Chinny，我的新剧开机，不来捧场吗？”电话那边Arthur的声音很是兴奋。  
新剧?确实啊，他的Ponds离开了，两个人都接了各式各样的新剧。  
“当然了。”Matt放下剧本，记忆回到了很久以前。

随着第五季剧本通读会的结束，DW第五季很快的就开机了，新的伙伴，新的家庭。Karen，Arthur，Steven，Alex每个人都是那么的友好，他们一起拍戏，一起进步，一起参加各式各样的活动与采访。他一直以为这样的生活不会结束。直到2011年，他来到卡迪夫片场，突然Steven找到了自己。当来到Steven的办公室的时候，发现Karen与Arthur已经来了，看着第七季的大纲。Matt渐渐的低下头放下剧本  
“这是?”  
“你没看明白吗？”Steven接过Matt放下的本子。  
“Pond一家要离开?”Matt惆怅的说。  
“是的，我们提出来的。”Karen与Arthur同声说到。  
“哦”Matt缓缓的站起来。面无表情的走出了办公室。神秘博士换人都是常事，但是他没有想到会这么快。毕竟两年多的相处即将分离，Matt心里真的有说不出来的难受。  
他赶上走在前面的Karen。“Hey，Karen，为……”他想问问他们为啥要离开，可是没有说出来。“我们能走走吗？”  
“当然了。”  
Matt和Karen在BBC大厦漫步。许久两个人都保持着沉默，片刻，Matt说。“我不知道要说什么。”  
“其实不用说什么了，就按照以前的传统吧。”  
Matt没有说话。他知道BBC的传统，每一个DW剧组的人离开都会开一个欢送会，这个40多年前就开始了，从第一任导演()开始。  
“真的期望和你在下一部剧中合作。”  
“嗯。”  
终于到了拍摄S07E05的时候了，剧组来到了美国取景。  
“come on，Amy，get back tardis，please!”Matt真心的说出这句话，此时此刻他已经和博士混为一体，就像博士希望Amy留下一样他真的希望Karen留下来，不要走  
“goodbye，raggyman。”  
“No……”Matt早已经泪流满面了，他无力的看着前面，无声的哭着。  
“cut!”  
Matt没有结束，  
“已经cut了。”工作人员的声音传来。  
Matt半天才缓过来，Alex与Karen走过来与Matt紧紧的拥抱在一起。  
……  
镜头前的Arthur依然和当年一样，Olivia Colman也是一如当年的风采，这时他突然发现了旁边那个熟悉而陌生的身影，David Tennant。感觉有一种突然说不出来的感觉，一种想站在他旁边的感觉。  
当Matt回家的时候，他梦见自己乘着tardis来到了2006年卡迪夫片场，穿上了David的风衣，带上了领带，走进了tardis，拉着Billie的手跑在伦敦的街道上，突然Billie消失了，自己穿了Rose的衣服，David突然出现在自己面前，一句Action，David突然吻向自己。他也回吻着他。  
“who are you?”David一脸嫌弃的看着自己。  
“what?”他立刻跑到镜子面前，发现自己正穿着克里斯托福与他的同类里面的服装。Karen端着一盆水就向自己泼了过来，凉水一激。  
“No！”  
Matt被冻醒了，发现自己身上的盖的被子早就掉下去了。揉了揉自己的眼眼睛，继续拿起放在床边的剧本看了起来。

也许是必然，也许是命运的安排，他们就这样见面了，他的梦就实现了。  
50周年特别篇的通读会上。一年前的那个身影再次出现在自己的面前。  
Matt没有说什么，就见David朝自己走过来，两个人紧紧的抱在一起。  
此时他真的很激动，通读会的时候Matt很难平静自己的心情，以致在与David第一次对手戏的时候，读错了几个单词。不好意思的看了看David。  
David拍了拍他的肩膀。笑了笑。  
虽然这个小动作不算什么，但是给他一个很好的勇气。他推了推眼镜。读了起来。  
“好瘦啊，我从来没有从外面看过，火柴男……”  
通读会对所有参加五十周年拍摄的人来说都很激动。  
“doctor will help me，doctor will help me!”  
Osgood读着读着声音哽咽了。  
“For god 's sake! Gallifrey stand!”John Hurt激动的喊出这句话。

Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about,   
Matt读着读着眼睛湿润了。每个人都有一个博士的梦，都希望有一天能成为博士。  
That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.   
Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.   
当Matt读完最后一句话的时候，所有人都欢呼了起来，因为通读会已经完成了，接下来就是进入拍摄了。每个人都很期待……

通读会结束后，David拿着剧本找到他，将另一只轻轻的搂住他的肩膀笑了起来。  
“咔嚓”一声快门的声音让两个人都愣住了。转过身看着面前的Jenna。  
“oh，oh~难道你就不能错过一些镜头吗？”  
“绝对不可能。”Jenna摆手学了Matt在剧中的台词。  
“孩子们，快过来，让我们一起来合个影吧！”说着把Joanna，Billie一起推了过来。  
“Smile”摄影师按动了快门。

 

在拍gallifrey草屋的那场戏的时候，  
“like a painting！”John Hurt微笑着说。  
“cut!好了，谢谢”导演的声音刚一结束。  
David满脸不开心的坐在箱子上。“你有Clara，爷爷有bad wolf。”看着Matt与John Hurt“I HAVE NOTHING！（我什么也没有）”  
Matt这时才意识到Joanna不在跟前，而且在拍剧照的时候Joanna也不是总在身边，自然而然David会感到有些孤独。  
片刻沉寂过后，Jenna，John都惊讶看着他  
“Come on！别这样”Billie走过去坐在身边，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
Matt一脸严肃的看着David，紧张的叫了一声。“Dave?”  
David噗嗤的笑了出来，大家一下子知道自己被骗了，Matt走过去轻捶了他一下。Billie笑的肚子都疼了。Jenna扶着John也在笑  
“Come on，你喜欢我这件新衣服吗？”Billie笑着说。  
“all right，this moment is fantastic。”  
Matt看着David没有说什么，自己并没有像Jenna，Billie笑成那个样子，他知道这次剧本RTD时代的女伴只有Billie回归了，但还不是以Rose身份回归的，而且没有和David一场对手戏，Joena虽然是新出现的，但是戏份略少。老朋友，新朋友都是这样的。Matt能感受到他的心情。  
……  
当这个场景拍摄完毕的时候，David突然收到一个电话。  
“really，brilliant！”  
等到David再次回来的时候，David脸上充满了激动。  
“what happened?”几乎所有人都在问。  
“Geogria生了个女儿。”  
“Congratulation！”Matt与David紧紧的抱住一起。Matt真的由衷的为他感到高兴！  
两个人同时在片场手舞足蹈，摄影师露出无奈的表情，一脸你们能不能好好拍了的鄙夷神色。  
以前Matt就是剧组的活宝，现在David也回来了，这个剧组岂不是要闹翻天了。

结果事情真的不出人所料，在拍内景的时候，David突然出去了，Matt悄悄的跟了出去，看着David正在打电话，悄悄的跟在后面，看见David鬼鬼祟祟的把门打开，就离开了，Matt看着发生的一切感到特别疑惑，于是他就躲了起来，直到David离开，他才冒出一个头，只见三个老doctor现在自己面前，三个人立刻像来错了一样离开，其实突然冒出的三个doctor也把Matt吓了一跳，他立刻的掉头就往回跑，结果就被现场导演抓了个正着。  
“你怎么也跑出去了？”  
Matt看了看David一眼，只见他在那里笑，  
“快点开始吧！三个博士tardis，开始”  
Matt看了看向自己走过来的David，David笑了一下：“嘿，我出去是他们给了我五分钟。”然后就向John Hurt那边走去。  
Matt刚想回击，只听导演一声  
“Action！”  
“我们来自三个不同时间，他正在调节。”  
“你重新装修了她，我不喜欢它。”  
“OH，OH，你从来就没有喜欢过它”  
“CUT！OK ，接下来第十九场景，需要三个dalek……”  
Matt看着David还在哪里笑，不甘心走过去，将身后的毡帽一下子扣在他的头上，将眼睛盖了上。  
David被他突然的一下子感到一下子喘不过气来，只好  
向上摸着帽子。“喂，chinny，你能不能长大点啊！”  
“yes，no”Matt手舞足蹈的说着。  
“喂，你们在干什么呢？接下来是地下展廊的戏了。”  
“你还不快去。”David推了Matt一下，说完Matt抓着Fez就跑了。David在原地摇了摇头。

Part Three  
在剧组里，充满了欢歌笑语，也充满了危险，在拍法拉斯加广场那段戏的时候，Matt是在雨中被掉在tardis上。说实话这场戏虽说曾经在2010有过经验，不过这场戏还是让Matt有些后怕。  
本以为有过经验的自己并没有在意这场戏的难度，在工作人员仔细又仔细的检查确认无事后，就在被吊起来的时候由于下雨导致抓手有点变滑，Matt差点松了手，在场的所有人都为Matt捏了把汗。当结束这个场景的时候，David走过来，严肃的说:“你知不知道这很危险!几十英尺的高啊，你要学Tom Baker那次重生吗？”  
“噗，别这样，我又不是没有拍过这个场景。2010年有一幕你忘记了吗？”Matt拍了拍David的肩膀。  
“我没事，我不是好好的回到地面上了嘛。”  
David眼里仍然充满了担心。  
“接下来就是摔出tardis了。这次小心点。”David担心的说。  
“没事的，我会注意的。”  
这幕是在地面拍摄的，工作人员在吊起不高的tardis下面放了一个很厚的蓝色垫子。Jenna站在tardis里面。  
“Action”  
“oh ，Clara”Matt向后倒去。  
这幕戏拍了很多次都没有达到效果。于是Matt就一次又一次的摔在蓝色气垫上。直到终于达到了满意效果。不过此时的Matt已经大汗淋漓。  
David看着Matt，不知道要说什么，50年12个博士，没有一个博士不是尽心尽力的。William Hartnell开始了一个奇迹，Christopher Eccleston续写了新时代的传奇。他庆幸自己生活在当代。庆幸自己有机会参演DW，庆幸自己参演五十周年庆辑。  
其实对他来说，与博士合作不是第一次了，早在2007年的时候，他就和一个老博士合作过。也就是自己现在的岳父，自己最喜欢的博士——Peter Davison。这件事不止一次的被粉丝调戏。  
“博士娶了老博士的女儿，然后他们的孩子会不会又是博士呢？”  
哈哈哈，Doctor Who一家亲。无论什么时候，无论是新版还是老版，剧组里的所有人都是很好的朋友。  
如果没有老一辈的博士，也就是没有现在DW辉煌的五十周年。每一个博士的扮演者都是为了一个人，这个人穿越宇宙50年，他给每一个人带来欢乐，爱与正能量。这个人就是博士。所有人辛苦努力就是为了让博士永远的继续下去。每一个人都会记得当博士是我的时候，每一个场景，每一个瞬间都不会忘记。  
just for you!

“Dave，你说下一个五十周年会是什么样子?”Matt在休息期间问。  
“下一个五十周年，我想我们会变成老头子，然后我们的曾经的出演的片段被播放到新的庆辑中，然后我们坐在电影院里看着6D电影”  
“6D?”  
“现在5D都快出来了，50年后6D不是正常的嘛？”  
说完两个人都笑了起来。  
“你会加入Big Finish俱乐部嘛？”Matt问到。  
“也许会。虽然前几年确实和Big Finish俱乐部一起聚会过，可是自己的档期确实很多，忙不过来，如果真的不忙了，我会选择去加入Big Finish俱乐部的。”  
“真的嘛？我在想日后我离开剧组后，广播剧也是可以让第十一任博士继续活下去是。到时候我们就像Mcgann，Baker他们一样了，哈哈哈。”Matt眼睛里充满了憧憬。

Part Four  
五十周年终于完成拍摄了。所有人脸上洋溢着喜悦。由于官方规定，于是所有人都严守秘密。  
对于到底回归什么人，还有什么剧情了，每个人都三缄其口。甚至在魔法特的调教下他们都学会了如何调戏粉丝了。  
“博士们都相处的特别好!”  
“是的，”Matt看着David也露出神秘的笑容。  
镜头外的魔法特看着这两人的表现露出了笑容。嘿嘿，果然是我调教出来的。

六月份  
随着第七季的播出完结，Matt也宣布了自己不再继续参演第八季的了。这个消息犹如  
晴天霹雳一样，所有人都震惊了，有的粉丝甚至哭了，虽然对神秘博士换人已经是日常了，但是所有人还是很难接受。Matt在接受采访的时候，也表达了自己的不舍，一时间所有人对五十周年的热情下降了几分。  
七月份  
Matt的离任，也引起了人们对下一任博士的猜想。五十周年的点击率任然在下降，但是BBC绝对不会，于是又会零星的撒出一两条消息。  
“嗯，对于五十周年我确实想回归，但是我至今没有收到来自BBC的任何消息。”Paul Mcgann露出遗憾的表情看着面前的记者。  
“哦，其实老版博士没有任何一人收到邀请。第七任神秘博士扮演者McCoy表示。”魔法特看着报纸上的文章，嘴角已经咧歪了。

由于五十周年的消息密不透风，所有粉丝急得团团转。从四面八方去搜寻不知道是真是假的消息。  
太阳报，泰晤士报，还有各式各样的新闻网站都汲取那芝麻点的消息。可是谁又知道魔法特那个邪恶的鬼点子呢。

十一月份的临近，官方也开始如抽丝般的透露出几张剧照和消息。弄得粉丝的心像被瘙痒一样。  
11月14日，BBC竟意想不到的播出一个短片，一个老版博士回归了，一个老版博士回归啦!曾饰演第八任博士的Paul Mcgann时隔17年终于回归到屏幕上。粉丝们热泪盈眶，有的甚至激动哭了。

 

坐在电脑前的Matt感到很是疲倦，看着Paul Mcgann回归的消息他也是一笑带过。看着面前犹如风暴一样的消息，有点让他目不暇接。圣诞特别篇已经拍完了，剩下的就是宣传和采访了，这真是自己博士的最后之路了。  
“Matty，你不想去了？”姐姐的声音传来。  
“不，不会的，不管怎样，我都会坚持下去，虽然我不再演博士了，但我仍然是剧组的。仍然是神秘博士的最忠实的支持者。”  
确实如此，参演神秘博士对每一个人来说都是自己演绎生涯中最难忘的记忆。无论是曾经与剧组发生矛盾的Colin Baker还是Christopher Eccleston。每一个人都会尽心尽力的为一个人付出，那就是博士。  
无论天涯海角，神秘博士人就像一家人一样，都会联系。  
Matt整理好衣服，面带笑容的走上了2013年11月23日晚的庆功会  
……

1963年到2013年50年时间 十二任博士，从第一任的William Hartnell到自己，没有一个人把博士演砸，中间虽然被残忍的停播但是由于RTD的不断努力，终于把神秘博士带回了屏幕。  
每一个人都是为了你，为了你继续在时间和空间旅行  
每一个人都是为了你，为了让你带领他们去实现触摸星辰的愿望。  
每一个人都是为了你，doctor who!一个荧屏传奇。


End file.
